Top 100
by SpectreLobo
Summary: The top 100 is a highly Elite Pokemon challenge that spans the entirety of the Pokemon world. The top one hundred trainers compete for the top spots to be world number one Pokemon trainer in the world.
Hey guys

Welcome to my first long fan fic story. Gonna expore the whole pokemon world in this one. Unique competitions and pokemon trainer.

I will being introducing Fakemon and other things as they come to mind. I hope you like it and enjoy it - Really appreciate any reviews and anything you guys thing would be a cool addition to

the story.

I will be attempting to update it this story as quickly as possible.

* * *

ENJOY!

Chapter 1 - Go'mare Isle

The Go'mare Isle, a small island, situated off the coast of the Johto and Kanto region. Home to the famous Pokemon academy, trainers came from all over the world to study and master their crafts, weather it be Pokemon co-ordinating, breeding, Pokemon medicine, inventions, research or battling. Graduates of the Pokemon academy are well known throughout the world for making names for themselves on the biggest stage.

Situated in the middle of the island the school houses a junior academy and a senior academy. The dorm rooms were located toward the rear of the school, where students could relax with each other and their Pokemon.

Bring! The bell, to signal the end of the school day, rung throughout the Pokemon Academy's Senior Academy.

"Okay class! That's it for today, remember battle tests being tomorrow!" A small petite, brown haired, young women.

"If you want to travel Johto and Kanto region you need to pass this test" she pipped over the bustling of her students.

"Remember there are TWO sections to the test, practical and written so make sure to study"  
The students let out a collective groan

The bustling sound stopped with sudden opening of the sliding door of classroom 5A. A short stumpy stepped through the door.

"The Principal! hushed whispers filled the room. The principal was a very busy man and rarely visited the classes unless it was a special occasion.

The students stopped to observe their principal. The man took off his bowler hat and a wide smile brimmed under his thick, bushy moustache.  
"Good day children! Study well and prepare for you test tomorrow! AHH Miss Heartly may I speak to you for a moment?"

The stumpy principal walked between through the crowd of students as they filed out of the classroom. Placing his bowler hat on the the table and taking a seat he released a long sigh

"Any news?" he said gruffly  
"Daer has said he hasn't come out of his room since he came home two months ago"

Miss Langley straighten up and called over to a girl just about to make her way through the door of the classroom

"Ah miss Le Fleur"  
A small red haired girl looked up

"could you please come here a moment?"

With a small pout showing on her lips, the young girl walked towards her principal and teacher,  
they were still deep in conversation when she got to the desk

"will he come tomorrow for the test?"  
"he hasn't seen anyone since he came home, Daer also said his Pokemon are rampaging all over their property. I just don't know…."

"That boys best day turned into his worst nightmare.  
The three stood in stone silence, Tania's eyes flicked from her teacher to the principal, tied of being ignored she spoke up  
"SIR!"  
the old man turned to face the fiery redhead  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you asking about him now? He's been absent all semester he shouldn't even be allowed to take the test!" her temper was beginning to rise, how dare they overlook other student for him. She continued to glare at her teacher  
"Why is it so important that he takes the test?" her voice almost at a yell. Anger and jealousy flowed through her veins.

' _the principal was very busy man, he didn't have time to worry about students! But he made an exception for him! Him and his STUPID family always took priority around here'_

"Ahh well if you must know there is someone important coming to see him…..Er...mhmm…  
Who are you again young miss?"  
A creased formed in her eyebrows, she was furious now!

"TANIA Le FLEUR!" The small red haired girl slammed her books down on the desk, startling her educators in the process.

"I am entering Johto battle test tomorrow! I will win and i can finally enter the Johto league competition and start my journey to become the best Pokemon trai.."

"Yes! Yes! thats lovely my dear" gruffed the principal  
Tania's mouth hung wide open, shocked that she has been interrupted. She was not going to stay and be ignore for no reason, flicking her hair behind her, she turned on her heels and made for the door.  
"Ahhh Tania please wait" Miss Langley jogged after the petite redhead. She leaned over and held out a letter. It was addressed to him.  
"could you please deliver this to Daer please?, you are his neighbour after all"  
Tania head fell, she knew when she was beaten. She looked at the letter, it had the Pokemon League symbol emblazed on the front.  
"Fine!"  
She snatched up the letter and quickly exited the classroom.

Tania walked through the gates of the senior academy and headed toward her family home. She looked down at the letter miss Langley had given her.

'why would the Pokemon league send him a letter, why was he so special' She turned corner by corner, walking through the small town of Go'mare and greeting the local residents as she made her way home.

Tania suddenly stopped, she had come to a fork in the road, she looked right, at the path that would take her home. She turned to the left and looked at the long and winding path. Not wanting to waste anymore time than she had to she took off down the path toward to estate.

Walking down the long dirt road her eyes began to wander, to her left lush forest brimming with overgrown shrubs trees as high as the eye could see.

Look up to the long winding path that lead up to the estate, She continued to walk until a loud growling sound caught her attention, however she could see nothing. Slowly walking over to the fence she heard the growls getting louder and louder … a flash of light came from beyond the trees.  
Tania screamed as she felt something slightly burn her arm and a loud explosion behind her threw her off the fence. Holding her arm she looked to shock seeing two giant Nidokings sizing each other up and looking like they were ready to brawl.

Tania scurried backwards, the fence she was leaning on splintered around her. Tania's eyes quickly scanned towards the forest, hidden within the trees Pokemon looked on upon the battle.  
Smaller Nidokings and Nidorino's stood at the small opening, Nidoqueens huddled together protecting Nidorinas and Nidorans.  
'this must be for leadership' she thought in her head. The Nidoking that was sent flying by hyper beam was on its knees, it look defeated, but it was trying to stand.

Tania stood up quickly and began to run, much more destruction was to come from these two Pokemon. A loud growl made her stop and spring round, both Nidokings were back on their feet.  
The Hyper Beam had hurt one more than She had originally thought, He was leaning forward and panting heavily, it was going to lose this fight if it kept going.

every fibre in her body was telling her to move, she couldn't, she couldn't watch these two Pokemon hurt each other even more.

"STOP!" she screamed.

Neither giant moved, or even made any sign that they had noticed the girl. They ran towards each other, with a thunderous CRACK, their skulls bashed together. within a split second the less injured Nidoking swung round and crashed his tail into the other. with a loud groan the injured Pokemon was flung into air. Tania watched on, in shock, she had never seen a battle this brutal before. The grounded Nidoking opened its mouth and began gathering energy for another attack.  
"oh no! not another hyper beam" her hands covered her mouth as she gasped.  
rocks and gravel erupted from the earth as the Injured Nidoking crashed down and slide. The Injured Pokemon hand landed a few feet short of her. She turned in horror as the stronger Nidoking continued to gather energy, she was in the way. If it shot that beam now she would surely get it.

She tried to move, screaming at every muscle in her body to move. the felt a stinging pain in her arm, she had completely forgotten where one hyper beam had already burnt her.  
"NIDO!"  
'Oh no! it's done charging. Im done for!'  
She let out a ear curdling scream…..

"Oi! …."  
Everything went silent around her. She heard someone's voice, but it's must have been a figment of her imagination and then she heard it again  
"OI!..."  
Tania opened her eyes. The Nidoking in front her of her had stopped its attack and was glaring at its down opposition. Tanias glanced sideways and saw another Pokemon standing in between the two Nidokings. This Pokemon was on all fours and mustard in color. Its hooves were large and grey. Cracked appeared where the Pokemon was standing its must have weighed a lot. It has a short tail was covered in a jaggered metal coating that led up its spine and along its neck. Its face was larger and covered in a metal coating, it's looked like a shield and great white tusks protruded out from its mouth.  
Tanis suddenly recognised this Pokemon.  
"Bastiodon! where did it come from"  
Neither Pokemon paid any attention to her. Both stared at each other, ready to fight.  
"Oi!"  
the voice was sharper this time. Nidoking shifted its focus to the man standing behind the four legged Pokemon.  
"Playing a bit rough aren't we?" He was calm. The Nidoking let lose a vicious snarl, it sent goosebumps up Tania's arm.

The Nidoking snarl had worked up the other behind it and they were all now growling and snarling. The man snapped his fingers and cooling said one work  
"BASTIO!"  
The metal Pokemon reared on its hind legs and brought his entire weight crashing down on the ground. The earth shock and its cry echoed far and wide. All was suddenly quiet, the horde of Nido were quiet and their leader growling under its breath.  
"Well? Off you go!"  
It did not move, it continued to stare down the man and his Bastiodon.  
"you already broke my fence! Don't expect me to play nice!"  
Tania looked up at the man, he was smiling, but he sounded stern. He raised his hand again and snapped his fingers.  
Bastiodon opened his mouth. a small yellow ball appeared and continued to get bigger and bigger.

Unphased the Nidoking continued to stand its ground. It stamped its foot and thrashed its tail and let out another roar.  
The yellow ball of energy continue to grow in Bastiodons mouth. Nidoking turned its attention to the young man standing beside the quadrupedal Pokemon, his expression had not changed.  
"...Well?" he said with a smirk.  
With another loud roar the Nidoking turned and stomped through the opening in the trees and out of sight.

Tania was stunned, she couldn't take her eyes away from where the giant Pokemon was standing. Her whole body was shaking, she felt cool tears flow down her face.  
'Damn why am i crying'  
She looked to the side, the Injured Nidoking was awake, he was staring at the spot his now former horde had disappeared.

"Nice work Bastio"  
Tania's snapped back to reality, she was not alone.  
"BASTIO!" the big Pokemon gave a happy cry.  
"Hey! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"  
His voice was soothing this time, a little concerned. Nothing like when he was facing the angered Nidoking.  
Tania looked up at the man. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. He was tall, medium length brown hair and brown eyes. He wore brown pants with dark blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.  
"Your arm looks like it took a slight hit from the Hyper beam"  
Tania finally found her voice.  
"yeah it stings a little but its ok now."  
"Hyper beam wounds tend to heat up and spread over time. You will want to get something cold on that"  
The man walked towards the Bastiodon, now that Tania could see it properly it was wearing a saddled, strapped with all different sized and shaped bags.  
"Daer?" Tania asked quietly  
"Yep! That I am. And who might you be?  
Tania got to her feet and place her hands on her hips took a deep breath in  
"I AM TANIA Le…"  
"Tania le fluer….you don't need to scream it" he let out a slight chuckle  
Tania felt her knees buckle but she managed to regain her composure. Her attention turned to the Nidoking who still hadn't moved. She moved to focus on its eyes. All she could see was pain, it had lost a battle to be leader and now was abandoned by its family who it had protected and loved.

"ssssh AHH!" She felt something ice cold touch her skin. She looked down at her arm. Daer had placed a cold patch across the burn and began to wrap the area with a bandage.

"Just dont move it too much and it will be fine"  
"Ahh Thanks" She smiled up Daer. She couldn't stop staring at him. His perfect eyes were looking at her.  
"So."  
His voice brought her back to reality  
"Why were you getting in between a Nidoking power play?" He walked over to his Bastiodon, who was now lying in the ground and grumbling softly. Daer didn't wait for her to answer, he continued on as if she wasn't even there

"I would have thought they would have at least waited. He wasnt getting any stronger but still.."  
He ran his hands through his hair, concern and frustration spread across his face.  
"...he still protected them."  
Daer looked across at the Nidoking, it still hadn't moved. Tania followed Daers gaze and looked back at the Nidoking. As she examined it closer she could see bruises and cuts all over its body.  
Larger gashes that has healed over were all over its body.

Tania Stepped forward as resilient Pokemon tried to stand but underestimated its own weight and fell to the ground. Tania noticed its eyes never wavered from the spot where its family disappeared.  
She stepped closer to the injured Pokemon  
"I wouldn't do that!" Daer called from behind her. She spun around and rounded on him, how? how could he be so uncaring!  
"WHY NOT! Can't you see its hurt! It needs to go to the Pokemon Center! NOW!"  
Daer pulled a Pokeball out from his belt.  
'Finally he'll return it" She thought  
"Bastio Return"  
A small red light surrounded his sleeping Pokemon, with a flash of light the red light moved swiftly toward the Pokeball. Daer minimized it and returned it his belt.  
"That Nidoking will only listen to one person, and that's its own trainer. The Pokemon on this Island have learned to integrate with our own Pokemon so this is essentially the wild. The Pokemon here act as they would if they were in the Wild."  
Daer walked over to stand next to her. he looked down and saw that in the commotion she had dropped her books and bag from school.  
"So that Nidoking's trainer is the only one that can move it."  
"yeah, something like that. Here are your books"  
As he handed her belonging he noticed the letter she carried. It had a crest that he recognised on it.  
"Umm Thanks! where is that Trainer now. He has to come and take care of his Pokemon. Its hurt"  
Daer barely heard her. His eyes still transfixed on the letter.  
"Why do you have this letter?"  
Tania looked down at the letter he was holding. She quickly made to grab the letter but he moved it out of her way  
"Hey! Give that back it has nothing to do with you!"  
"well considering it is address to my brother I think it has something to do with me"  
"Fine! The stupid headmaster asked me to come and deliver it to him cause he hasn't come to school since the start of the year! The exams for league entrances are tomorrow and the Headmaster wants to make sure he is taking them…...Who cares if he takes them anyway"

Daer looked down at the letter.  
'why would the headmaster send a letter with the Pokemon league symbol on it. They must really want him to take the test'

"DAER! DAER! Are you even listening to me!"

wrenched from his thoughts Daer looked down at the fiery red head and smiled.  
"i'm sorry what?!"  
"Who cares about him! Who is the trainer of the Nidoking, Its needs help!"

"oh right! well my brother is the trainer of that Nidoking! But i wouldn't count on him coming down here, he hasn't left his room in a long time"  
Daer turned towards the house,

'Although maybe this could finally get him out'  
"WELL HIS POKEMON IS HURT!

Daer cringed at the screaming.  
"ok! ok! I'll go tell him. Can you stay here with the Nidoking" Daer turned around and headed up the path in a hurried walk  
"Wait! What? I can't stay here what if it rampages again? " she called after him.  
Daer skidded to a halt and turned around once again  
"Don't you have any Pokemon?  
"Not with me!  
"Argh" Daer took the Pokeball from his belt again and threw toward Tania. Bastiondon crashed to the ground with a loud growl.  
"Bastio im going to the house, make sure Tania is safe and keep the other hordes away from the Nidoking."  
Tania saw a smile cross the big pokemon's face, it would do anything its master said.  
"BASTIO!" it called after Daer.

Daer picked up the pace!  
'Finally! its' a slim but there's finally a chance i can get him out and back in the world'

* * *

The light crept through the drawn curtains of the second storey window. This room hadn't seen light in days. Books, papers, Pokeballs, and clothes were thrown all over the room. The radio played music at a very low volume.  
In the corner of the room was a large bed, the sheets wrinkled and littered with food wrappers. Up against the headboard sat a young boy. His leg crossed and his hands resting on his knees.  
His black hair fell below his deep hazel eyes. He wore a blue singlet on top of black three quarter cargo pants. Around his neck was a carved black stone pendant,

He stared blankly at the unmoving sheets on the top his bed. Next to him lay his old Pokedex and a two gym cases, both cases were sprung open to reveal sixteen badges. Underneath the badges two newspaper articles read  
' _ **Kanto and Jhoto League Winner'**_ and ' _ **Sad day for the world of Pokemon'**_

The young boy looked across his room as his table. Sitting in the bookshelf stood the Pokemon League trophy.

The silence of the room was broken when the door creaked open. This wasn't enough to grasp the attention of the boy, who went back to look down at his sheets. The door opened and wider and shut soon after.  
Inside has scuttled a small bipedal Pokemon. Blue in color and small in size the Pokemon waddled over to the bed and jumped on top of it. A small red diamond spike protruded out from the tip of its tail, two larger spike were located in the middle of its spine and three more fanned out at the top of its head. This Pokemon's strongest feature was its large yellow bottom jaw, two razor sharp teeth sticking out on each side.

A small smile creeped across the smile as he came to face to face with his closest friend. He reached his hand out to touch its head.  
A small glint appeared in its beady red eyes. it lurched its head back and opened its mouth. Before he could react, the boy was sprayed head first with a burst of water from the Pokemon's mouth.  
"Croconaw! Croconaw! Stop! Stop" Putting his hands up in front of him to stop the stream of water He lunged for the Pokemon. Croconaw jumped up and out of reach and with a quick bounce on his master's head he continued to spray the boy with water.

"CROCA! CROCA!" the little Pokemon jumped for joy. Playing with its master after so long….  
"CUT IT OUT!" the boy was now standing on his bed, dripping from head to toe with water, he grabbed his sheets of his bed and threw them in the corner of his room. He didn't spare the Pokemon a second look and resumed his position on the bed.

Croconaw jumped back onto the bed looking to attack its master once. The little Pokemon looked at its master, soaked from head to toe, still no emotion on his face, its heart sank.  
Croconaw jumped from the bed and slowly waddled its way to the door, its head considerably drooping.  
Before it could open the door, it quickly swung back, knocking over the little Pokemon. Tumbling backwards, stopping only when its head hit the wooden table.  
"Croca!"  
Not even this was enough to move the boy on the bed.

"huh!"  
Daer poked his head through the slightly opened door.  
"What was what?"  
looking down he saw what he had done. He quickly entered the room and leant down to take of the dazed Pokemon.  
"Oh i'm sorry little guy! I didn't know you were in here. I thought you'd be at the pond with the other Pokemon" Daer picked up Croconaw and slowly rubbed the small bruise on its head and snout. It took a few playful snaps at Daers' hands, showing it was ok.i glancing quickly at its trainer, who had taken no notice of it, it's head dropped once more. It struggled out of Daer's hands and dropped to the carpet and waddled sadly out of the room.

Daer looked around the room, the water had covered just the bed, luckily they had played like this before. Daer Chuckled to himself  
'little one must have thought playing a game of water tag would cheer him up'  
"SO who won?"  
no response. Daer let out a sigh.  
"I've said everything I have to you already. I told to take your time, but you've been in this room since you got home. You haven't been to school, haven't been around the property. You haven't even seen your Pokemon."

The boy sat frozen to his bed, small bead of water dripping from his his down the side of his face, they hid tears well. The boys head looked down at his bed again, he let out a small sniff.

'Croconaw knew i was coming, sprayed him with water so i wouldn't know he was crying'  
"Sunders! you listening to me?" Daer had a smile on his face  
'you're Pokemon will always look out for you'

"you got a letter from your school" Daer moved towards the bed to sit down.  
"they want you to come attend the league exams tomorrow, if you pass you'll be able to travel to the Hoen region in your next semester"  
Sunders didn't move a muscle.  
'that was never gonna get a reaction. Time to try the big gun'  
"Your Nidoking got challenged today…"  
Sunders head lifted a smirked an evil smile. He knew his brother well enough to know this would get a reaction. Daer saw him make a fist with both his hands.

'Ha! i knew he was dying to know'

Daer lowered his head, at the same time Sunders unclenched his fists, he kne the news was bad.

"He lost. He's in pretty bad shape. Funny enough there was a girl from your school who got caught in the middle"  
Sunders looked up so he was staring at his brother. Daer saw his eyes and shuddered, they were blood red.

'he really has been crying this whole time'  
"I think you should go check on him, i left that girl there with Bastiodon so its protected, for now at least"  
Sunders didn't move. He lowered his head once again and continued to stare at his bed again.  
"Are you kidding me?" Daer started to raise his voice. Sunders sat unmoved.  
"Your Pokemon is hurt and lying in the middle of the road, and all you can do is sit here? Please tell me you're having a laugh right?"

Daer stepped over to Sunders and picked up his little brother by the scruff of his singlet

"I can handle you mopping around all day, I can handle you staying in this pigsty you call a room! I will, however, not let you break the trust those Pokemon place in you!"

Daer shoved his little brother across the room. He fell against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Go see it! NOW!"

Daer marched across the room and swung the door open. As he was about to exit he turned around to face his little brother

"Croca came in here to play fight with not because he misses you, but because he saw me coming to talk to and he didn't want me to know you'd be crying…." Daers lowered his head again "There are people and Pokemon that still care about you…...please….they need you'

Dear exited the room, leaving the door open. Sunders looked at the open door, in the bottom right hand corner he could the top of a little blue head and yellow snout. Croconaw slowly peered into the room to look at its master. Without any hesitation it waddled over and sat snugly in his lap.

Sunders looked over to his desk where a photo of him was sitting in a frame. Him and his six Pokemon, winning the silver conference in the Jhoto region. Croconaw was in his arms and over his right shoulder was his Nidoking. He looked down at Croconaw, the little Pokemon was smiling with its eyes closed. This had been the closest he had been to his first Pokemon in months.  
Sunderw wrapped his hands around his Pokemon and hugged it close.

"I'm sorry little guy. I'll try harder"  
Croconaw gave him a little nip on the forearm in recognition.  
slowly standing up he picked up the letter Daer had left on his table.

 _Sunders ma'boy_

 _I would like you to meet me in my office tomorrow morning so we may discuss your plans for the future. I have a very special visitor who would like to meet you.  
Please meet me in my office promptly at 8'o clock. _

_Regards  
Headmaster Pimpton _

Daer read the letter and looked at the envelope. He turned it over and on the back were the words  
' _ **Top 100 Candidate"**_

* * *

Tania sat on the unbroken fence, with her eyes fixed on the unmoved Nidoking.  
'Daer has been gone for a while'

She looked up towards to house wondering how much longer she would have to sit here. The Nidoking hand gotten back to its feet, but eyes had not moved from the entrance to the forest.

"you look lost" a weak voice came from behind her.

Tania turned to face a brown haired boy. She jumped down from the fence and continued to stare at him. This was the first time she had seen Sunders since he had left for his Kanto league adventure.  
He was taller, standing about 5"10, his brown hair was longer and came past his shoulders.  
He wore a blue singlet and a blue and black checkered over shirt. He was still wearing his black shorts and put on blue and black colored shoes.

"I was waiting for the Nidoking's trainer, Its hurt and needed someone to look after it" Tania spat at him, making sure to emphasise 'Someone' hoping he would take notice.

"he's mine" he said coldly as he walked passed her.

Tania glanced into his eyes as he walked by. She felt a short gasp fill her throat, behind the hazel of his pupils she saw nothing. She quickly looked back at the Nidoking

'His eyes are the same as the Nidoking….'

Sunders walked over to the Nidoking and knelt beside it. He placed his hand on the top of the Down Pokemon's head and rest it there. Tania watched his lips move slowly as he spoke to his Pokemon. Minutes passed as he continued to move his lips, Tania etched closer and closer , trying to catch a little of what he was saying.  
Before she could hear anything Nidoking stood up and gave out a strong growl. it thrashed it tail about, it looked happier just by being the in presence of its trainer. A small smile spread across Tania's face.

Sunders glanced in her direction and looked back toward the forest opening. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small ball, the size of a bottle cap. Bottom half white and top half red, with a black line separating the two. In the middle was a small white button. Holding the ball between his thumb and index Sunders pressed the button, it expanded to fit in in palm.  
Sunders pointed the ball towards Nidoking, with red light surrounding Nidoking, it was dragged back into the ball with little to no struggle.

Sunders put the ball back in his pocket and turned to head back towards the house. He glanced quickly at Tania and stopped beside her

"Thanks. For staying with my Nidoking" Sunders kept his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. Tania felt the blood rush to her cheeks and smiled  
"uh no...no problem" She muttered

"I'll see you tomorrow at the exams"

* * *

 _ **Thanks for read guys :)**_

 _ **Please review**_


End file.
